


Lie To Me

by Mimzytoo



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Coercion, Drug Use, Eventual Character Death, F/F, Implied Breakup, M/M, Sad, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimzytoo/pseuds/Mimzytoo
Summary: I'm not sure about the "Underage" tag but tagged it just to be on the safe side.After the events of War Crimes and traveling to Draenor, Wrathion is taking the break-up and loss of friendship with Anduin hard.  Left and Right are at a loss and eventually Left finds a solution she thinks will help him cope...so they can start planning their future.  The solution is an unconventional one.





	Lie To Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a happy story. The subject matter is controversial and problematic at the very best and I apologize for that. I still wanted to explore the idea. This is tagged as a Wranduin story though there will be no actual Wranduin in it other than implied. Anduin will not even be in this story until the end. You have been forewarned.
> 
> Also - I do not have a beta and my keyboard has jumpy keys. If you notice any woords wiith eextra voowels (<\--like those) that I missed, please let me know.
> 
> Plz comment me? I crave validation.

Lie to Me

Part 1

Surrogate

Wrathion wasn't sleeping well. Left and Right had noticed it first, that his attitude was changing. His attitude had suffered since they had gotten here, to be sure, but this seemed different. He'd started snapping at them, and then at the local ogres with which (whom?) they were staying. They discussed it amongst themselves and it was Left who'd decided that something had to be done. After all, he had dark circles under his eyes now and she could distinctly see the hollows of his cheekbones where none before had been. It wasn't seemly. It wasn't Prince-ly.  
"Well, what are you going to do about it? He won't take the sleeping potions and we can't force him to." Right had countered, and Left looked off into the distance, scowling.  
"We have to do something. He can't plan like this." 

Right agreed with that. The whole Alliance and all of the Horde were here now too. Not *here* here, but here in Draenor. It was supposed to be a week on the five of them. Arrive, take the Iron Horde with Garrosh, return and defeat the Legion. Everybody wins. Instead, things had imploded pretty much from the get-go, and the Iron Horde was doing what Garrosh had decided it did best...conquer...and he was at its head where he was supposed to be, doing exactly what he wasn't supposed to be doing. Everything had gone terribly, terribly wrong. And now Wrathion wasn't sleeping. She supposed she couldn't blame him for that.  
Left vanished a little after noon, and Right didn't bother asking where she was going. She had learned to trust her instincts. Wrathion had as well, and he didn't ask either...though that might have been because he was so distracted he hadn't noticed Left had gone missing at all. He was turning a Stormwind emblem over and over in his hands, mumbling something under his breath. Right got close enough to hear. 

"Lost him, I've lost him. I've lost him." he was muttering angrily, scuffing the dirt with one shoe. Well he wasn't wrong. Right knew exactly who and what he was talking about.  
The Prince of Stormwind and the Prince of the Black Dragonflight had been close. Very close. Extremely close. Right didn't know if they had actually grown close enough to use the phrase "In love" but definitely it had crossed Wrathion's mind. He'd given Anduin many gifts, followed the rituals of Draconic courtship (Anduin had not, to Right's knowledge, appreciated the cow carcass, though he had made a good effort and eaten half the liver before getting ill. Wrathion had been thrilled) Then there had been that disaster of the trial and it still hurt when she thought of the look on Wrathion's face as the boy-prince had crumpled to the floor.  
"Highness?" she tried. It was impossible, but she was honor bound to at least try to get him to eat something, or sleep. He didn't even look up.  
"I've lost him, Right." was all he said. She pursed her lips and did not answer.  
Left returned a little before sundown, driving a cart right into the Ogre camp. Right went to meet her.  
"What's this for?" she asked blankly, fairly certain that Left hadn't had it when she'd.....left. 

"Couldn't haul it back by myself." she grunted, hopping down from the front and unchaining the raptor that had been pulling it. "Come help me unload it."  
"Unload what exactly?" Right demanded, following her around to the back of the cart. It was a trunk, plainly carved, and locked with an iron padlock.  
"Going to help His Highness sleep." Left grunted, grabbing half of it. Reluctantly, Right helped, taking hold of the other half and lifting it down. It was heavy, and whatever was in there rolled like a loose jumble of parts, thudding against the side. Right frowned.

"What's in here?" she demanded, having a sneaking suspicion but not daring to say it out loud in case she was wrong. She really hoped she was wrong.  
Disconcertingly, Left did not answer her, and they struggled to get the thing inside the royal hut. Ogres were not the most hospitable of people, and all that had been provided for Wrathion's bed was a large pile of animal skins. Having been given the same, though, Right could vouch that they were very comfortable animal skins. They set the trunk down near the door and Left bent to fiddle with the lock. Right just sighed and peered out from under the doorflap. in the setting sun, the ogres were huge dark shapes against the receding light. The smell of cooking began to drift through the camp....though it wasn't exactly a pleasant odor. Ogres favored huge haunches of meats, cut thick and dripping with juices. After a while, Right's nose had gone numb to it and now it just smelled like a charnal house. She did not see the Black Prince anywhere, but he was probably gathered near one of the fires, drinking that foul ale the ogres brewed, and repeating his woes while trying to formulate some plan of redemption. 

That last bit was probably hopeful speculation on Right's part. So far Wrathion had not formulated anything close to a plan of redemption. She sighed and let the flap fall closed, turning back to see what Left was unloading from the trunk and her worst fears were confirmed.  
"Oh, no. Oh, no, no, no. Left, NO!" she protested. "Absolutely not!"  
It was a boy....young man, almost. Human, filthy and dressed in rags. He looked out of it, eyes rolling around the inside of the hut as he tried desperately to make some sense of his surroundings.  
"Left!! What ARE you DOING?" Right hissed, hurrying forward to help get his legs clear of the trunk. They were fettered with heavy chains, as were his wrists, and they'd been on him a while, judging by the bruises and seeping wounds. The boy was looking at her, his expression wild.

"Where did you....what....how did you even!" she could not recall the last time she'd been incoherent like this. Was it anger? It had to be. The boy was human, like her, though clearly of a much different circumstance. Left grunted and stopped trying to get him to stand up when his legs kept buckling. She plopped him on the floor and kicked the trunk closed.  
"Bought him." she said, and Right felt herself prickle at once, indignant and outraged. "At a meat market." Left went on, and Right immediately deflated.  
"A meat market." she repeated, looking over at the boy again. His pupils were tiny pinpricks of fear and she crouched at once, desperately trying not to wrinkle her nose. He stank of blood, sweat, urine, fear...titans only knew what else. She couldn't even tell what color his hair was. She did notice his eyes though....a deep, royal blue. Instantly she knew why Left had picked this one. 

"Listen." she told him. "We're not going to eat you. You're safe now, okay?" she said, reaching towards his face to tuck a few stray strands of hair from his face. The boy jerked away from her, mumbling something. He was drooling. She looked up at Left and raised an eyebrow.  
"Drugged. Poppywort and felweed, I think. Keeps 'em quiet til they go in the stewpot." Left said. She was untangling the chains and picking the lock on the leg fetters. As soon as they came off, the boy tried to get to his feet. He shoved at Right, and took off for the door.  
"Hey!" Right protested. Left started for him, but the boy keeled over after a step and a half, his legs kicking feebly at the floor. "Bout what I expected." she grunted, dragging him back by the back of his tunic, which came to pieces in her hand. Making a noise of disgust, she flung the pieces aside. Right was still trying to put two and two together. It didn't help that she kept coming up with nine and a half. Gods alive the boy reeked. 

"And...how is this supposed to help His Highness?" she asked. The answers she came up with to that did not sit well with her. The whole situation did not sit well with her. A human boy in an ogre meat market? Humans were not native to Draenor, so he must have come with the Alliance, which likely meant that someone was looking for him. He had a name, a family, people who needed him...  
She tried to tell herself that it was not her concern. If Left had gotten him from a meat market in THIS condition he'd obviously been around at least a few weeks, possibly since they'd all come here. Which likely meant that whoever might have been looking for him at some point probably assumed he was dead. Or were dead themselves, more likely. It was a sad reality. She sighed.  
"Do you remember how they used to sleep? In Pandaria?" Left was saying. 

Right dragged her mind back to the conversation at hand. Left meant Anduin and Wrathion....and Right remembered. First, Anduin had slept in Wrathion's bed with Wrathion in whelp form, curled around his head with his snout on the boy's neck, breathing smoke rings. Then, when he was not so immobilized by casts, they had slept spooned next to each other, Wrathion behind the human prince with his arms protectively around his middle, forehead pressed to the back of his neck. That was how they had stayed for over a year...and suddenly it clicked.  
Wrathion had been used to sleeping with Anduin, had slept with him nearly every night for almost two and a half years...more than half his life. If he had been a proper dragon raised in a proper clutch he would have been sleeping with brothers, sisters, maybe even parents. Now he was alone. No wonder he hadn't been sleeping well. She glanced at the boy again, finally getting to four. 

"And you think he's just going to accept this....urchin...into his......bed?" she asked flatly. "As...what?" she wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer to that.  
"As a companion only, I'm sure. Right now I'd honestly be happy if he used him as a security blanket. Come on, help me get him cleaned up."  
"A security....Left...no, not even in your wildest dreams..." Right started, but Left just gave her a look.  
Getting him cleaned up turned out to be nearly an impossible task. in the end, the two of them had to drag him down to the creek wrapped in a rug and dunk him several times. Left scrubbed at him with handfuls of sand until his skin was a proper shade of pink again while he hissed and batted at her. The rest of the rags fell off completely and Right noted with disconcert the scars on his back and legs. She judged him to be about seventeen or eighteen...around Anduin's age, if she was right. His hair turned out to be very light brown. Not an exact match but then again perhaps that was a good thing. She still didn't think ANY of this was a good idea but what were they going to do? If they let him go he wouldn't make it two miles, especially as whatever residual drug the ogres had doped him with still seemed to be working on him. He was woozy and disoriented. He'd end up right back in the meat market or torn apart by those hideous four legged pig-bird beasts that seemed to be everywhere in Arak. 

Wrathion had mentioned when they got here that there was an Admiral Taylor nearby....within a day or two's march actually. Right considered taking him there, but Left seemed determined to go through with whatever hare-brained scheme of hers this qualified as.  
"Look. He's about the same size and weight as Anduin. Wrathion won't even have to touch him, all he has to do is sleep in the same bed. His body will think Anduin's there and relax. It's foolproof. And he'll get some rest for once."  
Right did not see this idea as foolproof. Foolhardy, definitely. The boy might not even want to, they hadn't asked him yet if he wanted to take a job as a human....teddy bear...for lack of a better word and Wrathion was as like to fire them if not set them on fire for even suggesting this, and surely the boy had people looking for him??

She said nothing.

They brought him back into the hut still wrapped in the rug. He'd started to struggle in earnest about halfway through the camp, evidently whatever the ogres had given him had finally begun to wear off.  
"Lemme go..orc..." he mumbled, taking a weakened swing at Left when they unwrapped him again. Left batted his hand away and he nearly fell over. Right eyeballed him, then dug through Wrathion's trunk of spare clothes. Most of these were gift clothes, as he was perfectly capable of creating his own look by magic. She managed to find a pair of soft gray trousers she thought might fit him, and a long tunic. She tossed them at him, and they hit him in the face.  
"Put those on." she ordered. He sneered at her.  
"If you're going to eat me..."  
"We're not, Left already told you that. Now put the clothes on, boy, neither of us has any desire to look at you naked any longer than we have to."

He hesitated a minute longer, then pulled on the tunic. It was too big for him, but the pants fit. Wordlessly, Right tried to help him make the tunic fit and finally used her own belt to shore it up around the middle. "I'll find you something better tomorrow." she said.  
"I won't be here tomorrow." the boy said, rolling his eyes. Left looked up from what she was doing...polishing and cleaning the chains the boy had come wrapped in...and raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh yes, you will." she said darkly. "You will be here in the morning and every morning until we figure out what to do with you."  
"You can't stop me leaving." he said, eyes flashing. Stubborn...why was every man she'd dealt with the past four years been so uncommonly stubborn? Right wondered. Left's eyes narrowed.  
"Can't we? You're in the middle of an ogre camp, and you walk like a drunk hozen. The minute you set foot outside that hut, they'll capture you, strip you, and eat you. Or, if you make it out of camp, you'll be eaten by pig birds. Or, if you make it to the road, you'll be slaughtered by demons. Or captured by orcs and fed to their spiders. Or taken by the Alliance as a deserter. Or devoured by hydra. Which one would you prefer?" she asked bluntly. He was staring at her.

"What's your name?" Right asked with a sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose. That would do, for a starter. He just blinked over at her.  
"What?"  
"Your name, boy. Are you daft?" Left cut in, and the boy's eyes narrowed. Great, now they weren't going to get his name out of him for a while. Right shook her head.  
"He'll be here soon. How are you going to explain this?" she asked. Left frowned a little. The boy glanced from the two of them.  
"Who'll be here soon?" he asked. Left glanced at him, then snorted.  
"Sit down." she snapped, when he got to his feet. He was looking from her to the trunk to the bed and back and seemed to have come to the same conclusion Right had come to almost two hours ago.  
"Oh, fel no." he said, and made another run for the door.  
This time it was Right who brought him down with a tackle around the knees. 

"Well. Now he's REALLY not going to stay." she panted to Left, clamping a hand around the boys mouth as he opened it and started to yell. "And you can't force him, we're not savages who...ow!!" he'd bitten her. Automatically, she whacked him on the side of the head hard enough to stun him. Oops. She winced, she hadn't meant to hit him that hard.  
Left rolled her eyes as she got to her feet.  
"Not savages who routinely hit teenage boys in the head to stop them disrupting our plans, yes, I know." she muttered, retrieving something else from the trunk. Right thought that analogy was Very Unfair, but she decided diplomatically not to bring it up.  
Left brought over a bright red potion in a fist sized bottle and uncorked it. "Here. Drink this." she ordered, holding it to the boy's lips. His eyes narrowed, but he was still dazed enough that when she took hold of the back of his head and started tipping it down his throat, he didn't complain. When it was gone, she handed the empty bottle to Right, who put it aside for cleaning. 

"Don't think that needed a healing potion." the boy mumbled, scowling.  
"It wasn't a healing potion, it was a sleeping potion." Left corrected him, crouching in front of him and taking hold of his wrists. The boys eyes widened in horror, but by the time he made it to his feet, it was already taking effect. 

"This...is...kidnapping..." he slurred, as Left pushed him back down in the chair and started wrapping his wrists with strips of cloth. Right thought she was being rather careless with her bandaging, not even putting ointment on them first, but soon realized she had another motive.  
"It's a business transaction. I saved you from being eaten, now you save us a few headaches. That's all." she said simply, fastening the chains back around his wrists. Conveniently, most ogre huts had hooks in the wall at various locations, for hanging pots or lamps or whatever. She picked the boy up, dragged him over to the pile of furs, and then hooked the long chain to the wall.  
"You know he can just pull that right off." Right pointed out. Left grunted.  
"He's not that smart." she said. Right concluded she was probably right. The boy groaned and twitched once.  
"You know I'm still not sure this is going to work, this is unconventional at the very least, and..."

"What. Is. That?" a voice behind them asked, and both of them jumped about a foot. 

"Sir." Left said, snapping to attention at once. Right followed half a beat later, though she did glance over her shoulder. Wrathion was standing in the door of the hut, staring from them to the bed, to the chained boy now fast asleep on it.  
"What is that?" he repeated, his voice a little harsher as it always got when he repeated himself.  
"A sleeping aide." Left said, and Wrathion stared. He said nothing, and eventually the silence grew deafening, until she finally explained further.  
"Your Highness, you are not sleeping well. We have noticed. Everyone has noticed. You are used to sleeping with the Wrynn boy, so I thought I would find you a surrogate."  
"A...surrogate."  
"Yes, Highness. It is not uncommon with our people, when a chi...when a young one loses a parent or a young orc loses a loved one they are used to being with at night, another is paid to take their place for a time, just until the loss becomes less keen." Left said, coloring as she had almost labeled Wrathion a child.

He was not a child, Right reminded herself. And yet in so very many ways, he was. He was eyeing the boy again.  
"And I take it by the fact that I can smell potion on him and his fettered state that you did not consult him on this and we are not going to be paying him." he said, much quicker on the uptake than Right had been. She felt her head start to throb again.  
"I bought him at the meat market, sir."  
"Bought him." Wrathion said, and Right noted that his voice had the same, slightly disgusted tone her own had when Left had told her. But he had not looked away.  
"At the meat market." Left repeated significantly. Wrathion's left eye twitched.  
"And you thought this would help me." he said flatly. Left was starting to look uncomfortable and Right took pity on her.

"We thought it might, yes." she spoke up, feeling rather than catching Left's grateful look.  
"I...see." Wrathion said finally. "Leave me....I'll sort out what to do about....this...in the morning." he added, waving a hand at the boy. "And for the Light's sake get rid of that trunk. It smells of dead things and I can't have it in here."  
"Yes, sir, I'll have it cleaned." Right said.  
"Have it burned." Wrathion corrected.  
"Yes, sir." 

Both of them filed out of the hut, carrying the trunk. A few curious ogres followed them, and before they could toss the trunk on the fire, it had been taken from them by an enthusiastic ogress who mumbled something about using it to store "linens". Right didn't even know that ogres used linens. Or that they knew what linens were. Learn something every day, she guessed.  
"What do you think he'll do?" she asked as they made their way to their own hut, a few away from Wrathion's.  
"Probably pile furs in it and call it a wedding trousseau." Left muttered, and Right elbowed her in the side. "Ow."  
"The Prince!"  
"Oh, the Prince. No idea." 

"I tried." Left said later, sleepily, as she nuzzled into Right's shoulder with a sleepy sigh. Right stroked her head, feeling the smooth skin beneath the pads of her fingers, and pressed a kiss to the top of one green ear.  
"You did your best." she whispered back. Still, when Left's chest was rising and falling steadily, she couldn't help but get up smoothly, leaving Left in the bed as she hurriedly dressed and slipped outside. The Black Prince's hut was silent and still, illuminated by Draenor's bright sister moons. More silently still, she lifted the doorflap aside and peered inside, waiting until her eyes adjusted to the darkness.

For the first time in a long while, she could hear the sound of deep, even breathing. There were two shapes in the bed instead of one, and Wrathion was asleep curled around the boy, one arm protectively thrown around his waist, with his forehead pressed up against the back of his neck. In the moonlight, she could see that his cheeks were wet and glistening. She let the flap fall with a sigh. There would be consequences for this, she knew. It wasn't ethical, not in any sense or definition of the word...it wasn't right.

But it was a start.

**Author's Note:**

> This was hard to write and I imagine the rest of it is going to be equally hard to write. I do promise that it gets better for both of them! I have no idea what i'm going to call him other than "the boy" so name suggestions are more than welcome.


End file.
